Just the way you are
by loyalprince
Summary: Hermione is recently orphaned but to support herself she is looking for a job.What she didn't knew was that, in quest to find a job she would find love of her life.What will happen when her secret comes in-front of all those she holds close to her heart.


**Chapter 1-Hope Gray**

 **Disclaimer** :Harry Potter and wizarding world and all characters except Jerry and Jack Wright belong to J. and I in no way own these characters. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is not read it if you don't like Snape/Hermione pairing.I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. This is my first story and I have no Beta yet. Please leave reviews so I know how I am doing but in a kind way. Any advice is more than welcome but please don't criticize in a harsh manner.

Hermione had lost her mom and dad last summer; Death Eaters had attacked their home, tortured them before killing was not at her house at the time of she reached her home she was shocked to see the muggle police investigating place of crime for any clues to solve the didn't know what she was going to do until she saw that Professor McGonagal and Professor Dumbledore already talking with Dumbledore subtly obliviating the those familiar faces caused all the pent up emotions inside her to burst out in form of anguished hugged her but her sobs were not on she was sent to live at burrow. Mrs Weasley bestowed all her motherly love over months had passed by with her mostly keeping to herself becoming very depressed. She can't stay there at the Burrow forever. Sure enough Ginny had graciously shared her room and everything with Harry and Ron too tried to cheer her up. But now they would be leaving for Hogwarts in two months for seventh year however much she wished to go to Hogwarts,She didn't have any money to go on and she can't remain a burden on was not that her parents were poor but they had recently took over a new clinic and thus had to invest every penny for it even mortgaged their house for had thought a expansion of their dentistry would lead to their becoming more financially would have to talk to someone to see what options she had. Harry being his perceptive self saw her moping around for days he cornered her one day.

"Whats wrong mione? And before you say its nothing let me tell you I m not that stupid I can see something is bothering you, know you can talk with me about anything" harry said

Finally Hermione took a deep breath told him all about being homeless and penniless with a bleak future prospects.

"Don't worry mione I can support you and you can live at Grimmauld place with me always"Harry said patting her head like a elder brother.

"I can't do that Harry and you can't support is not a temporary situation. It will not go away on its own that's why I refused Weasleys help.I have to find a way to earn my living, I am 18 years of age now Harry due to my use of time turner" Hermione said with a finality as if this matter was closed and not up for discussion again.

"But..But mione are you coming with us to Hogwarts or not?" Harry's voice ringing in her head even after she had left him outside burrow.

Next day Hermione went to Flourish & she would get hired there it would be ideal for her as she had always loved books and can spend hours with better job can she get other than managing a all her hopes were dashed as owner of flourish and blots an elderly wizard was too afraid to hire a muggleborn that too Harry Potter's best didn't lose hope and then tried at Florean Fortescue's Ice too she got the same reply, no one wanted to be target of Death continued her search of a summer job and came to Madam Malkin's Robes for entered the shop many pureblood patrons turned away sneering at her as if they had seen something heart sank it looked like there was no place for her in Diagon alley. She then made a plan of getting a job in muggle world as Wizarding world was feeling less than charitable towards her. Next morning she got a muggle newspaper and while sipping her coffee circled various openings for a summer job. She dressed in a pink cardigan and light blue jeans with her hair tied back in a was going into muggle pub for job interview of a be on safer side she had changed her appearances so that no one recognizes her,muggle world was now her only chance to earn her now sported blonde hair and grey eyes and rest all body structure she hadn't grimaced as she looked herself in the mirror thinking she looked like she was related to Malfoys. She reached the pub before time for her job were not many customers in the was a old and rambling structure with rough hewn wooden tables pushed a little too close for was chewing her lips in nervousness when it was time to meet the owner of Paradise falls pub. Old man owning the place called me name was Jack Wright with white hairs and old wrinkly but kind faked a confident smile and walked towards him and introduced herself as Hope Gray. He asked a few routine interview questions then he made her serve his customers beer and thus she was hired. In due course of time due to her hardwork Paradise falls was doing much better than when she had joined the pub. Jack and she had formed a friendship of had started to rely so much on her that he would sometimes leave some decisions in her hands so much so that when they had to hire some more waiter and waitresses she decided and hers was the last call. When her time to leave for Hogwarts came,he thought she was leaving for some other job and that's when she told him that she was going for her then offered that she can work in pub on her off-days or after also liked working there without any hassles and her colleagues were also very was also a part time worker who served beer and other drinks at the pub. Hope became a very good friend of Paradise Falls she could be herself without disappointing was no Harry who needed her support or Ron who needed her help with his she was just Hope Gray normal teenager who was allowed to have her weak moments.


End file.
